far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 424 - Waterfall God
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 424 - Waterfall God is the four-hundred twenty-fourth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the ninetieth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Tuesday Episode Kurt emerges, confirms there are no Creepers, and starts to head off with Wolfie. This episode is coming out on Tuesday because Kurt joined Sevadus on his livestream and played The Crew with him. He was not able to record Far Lands or Bust with him, and the nineteenth season MindCrack Ultra Hardcore dropped yesterday. Shearing sheep, Kurt sees there is no visible durability left on it, but it has not broken. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $14,526.26 out of the $50,000 goal. The Crew Kurt recorded his perspective of The Crew, but he's not sure he'll upload it as he was supporting Sevadus' own perspective. The game has some issues that preclude Kurt from playing it, following a string of similar Ubisoft failures. Wolfe takes two hearts off Kurt spawning in his boat, and Kurt sails up to a cool mountain. Question: What would you do if you were lucky enough to find a second Golden Apple? Feeling he's answered the question before, Kurt uses water to get him and Wolfie down a cliff. Finding that he made a magnificent waterfall, Kurt sleeps and wakes up. Question: What is the most aspect of a game to you, gameplay, story etc? Interesting an unique gameplay, a good story and graphics, and a minimum on glitches would make a good game. Thinking about The Crew, it seems to be treading old ground to Kurt. Coughing and sneezing, Kurt thinks of Driver: San Fransisco, a decent story with fantastic gameplay with the unique coma mechanic. It was much better than the previous game, and Kurt thinks is stopped trying to compete with Grand Theft Auto. The next Driver game was then made into Watch Dogs, bitterly disappointing Kurt as it would've been in Chicago. Sometimes when a game is lacking in one department it makes up for it in another, such as Minecraft having zero story. Question: Do you have any special traditions this time of year? Kurt did Christmas Eve with one side of the family and Christmas with the other, but that's changed after he moved. Vlogs will start soon, and Kurt has purchased a Canon camera. Canon has treated Kurt well over the years, so he uses Canon cameras like he buys Western Digital hard drives. Question: Have you ever regretted showing your face on YouTube? Kurt's character the 'Tenth Doctor' became associated with his voice and not his actual appearance, and that has led to nervousness for the upcoming vlogs as his appearance has changed. Kurt takes a picture of Wolfie with an epic mountain in the distance. Using YouTube to grow out of his shell has worked, but now he's hiding behind his character, something that might stop with the advent of a vlog channel. Question: Do you read all your YouTube comments? Kurt does not read all of his comments, especially after top comments and Google+ interaction. Wolfie takes a serious amount of damage and Kurt has to heal him up as he says that comments overall have fallen after Google+. Google tried to make a social network when they already had one in YouTube. Question: How do you decide what videos to watch? With almost 200 channels he's subscribed too, Kurt just skims his feed when he does not have much time to watch videos. He and Sevadus do not keep up with other videos in the MindCrack crew often as they are making their own. KurtIndeed is subscribed to a lot of the other vloggers to inspire Kurt. Question: Do you send Christmas cards? He usually does not, but now he will not even be seeing his family this Christmas, so he will send them cards. More Forza Horizon 2 is coming, more Ultra Hardcore Season 19, and maybe a The Crew highlight video upcoming. Kurt gets some resources and says that Sevadus was cool to play with. Trivia * The end slate links to MindCrack UHC 19 - E01 - Jungle Boy and SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 28 - Critical Swing.